Offshore drilling platforms, undersea oil and gas exploration structures, and other offshore and underwater activities require reliable, efficient sources of power for their operations. Many offshore operations involve large motors that require a high volume of power. These operations may be located miles offshore or at significant depths. Accordingly, there is an increased desire to find cost-effective, reliable systems for delivering power to offshore facilities.